Team PARC Trailers
by rainbine94
Summary: My own OC RWBY Team. RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth. Rated T for Language, Violence, and might have some Yuri in it. I decided to make it just the trailers. Now, Volume 1 of this start will start sometime in the future.
1. Crimson Trailer

**Crimson Trailer**

* * *

In the desert area of Vacuo, a figure is found walking in a small village wearing a tan torn up cloak. Everyone looked at the individual in confusion, because they never seen someone like that before. The person then put the hood down and it revealed that the person was a young teenage girl with light skin, short messy black hair with the left side pushed behind her ear, revealing her red eye while the right side was covering the other eye.

The girl then looked over and saw a shopkeeper cleaning one of the plates he had in his shop. She then approached the man and showed him a piece of paper with a picture of a red haired bull Faunus wearing a black suit and a Grimm mask and says, 'Wanted; Adam Taurus,' meaning she was searching for him.

The shop keeper nodded no to her question, which made her so frustrated that she crumbled the paper in her hand. She then looked over and saw a little girl with ragged clothes and short red hair looking a little doll with purple button eyes, red yarn hair and a little green dress. She noticed that the little girl was looking at it in sadness because she probably want it, but she can't afford it.

The woman's frustrated look turned in a smile as she walked over to the shop, put twenty lien on the counter and pointed at the doll. She kneeled to the little girl and handed her the doll. The little girl then looked at the doll with a big grin on her face and hugged it tightly. The woman then got up and started walking away, only to see a group of bandits coming towards her with a cage full of slaves.

They all had turbans hiding their faces and they all had scimitars. They then looked at the woman's direction and one of them pointed at the little girl and signaled her to come to them. The woman then looked over and noticed that the little girl had a broken shackle on her leg, meaning she was also a slave.

The little girl, still holding her new doll, looked down in shame and began to walk towards them, only to be stopped by the hand of the woman. The woman then looked at the girl and nodded no to her and pushed her behind her. The bandits then got angry and raised their weapons to fight her to get the little girl back to their possession.

The woman then pulled out a red gun with a black handle and some gold trimmings on the barrel of the gun. She then began shooting at them, making them block and sending them back. Two of them actually managed to dodge the bullets and charge at her. When they got close to her, she kicked both of them in the faces sending one of them flying into some crates and the other into a pile of 'mud.'

She then looked over at the little girl and told her to hide, which she did be running towards the shop keeper she got the doll from and hide behind him. She then removed her cloak revealing her outfit.

The woman wore a crimson zip up vest, tight black pants held by a black belt with a gold belt buckle and tan poaches, and black boots with crimson armor on the front of them with gold trimmings. Her left arm had crimson bandages around her shoulder while the other arm was cover with a long black glove, a crimson iron arm band with gold trimmings and a crimson shoulder pad with gold trimmings and a gold semi opened box with a demon arm coming out of it and holding a fire ball under the box.

The bandits then charged at the woman with their swords in hand, making her smirk, hit a button on her gun and threw it in the air. The gun then turned into a gold Spartan war sword with red flame designs on the blade and the same black handle as the gun mode. She then dodged all of the bandits' attacks and grabbed the blade as it fell towards her and slashed at one of the bandits, cutting his sword clean in half. She then kicked him away and she started blocking all of the other bandits' attacks with her sword. As she blocked the attack, she would also kick them away, slash right through their weapons, and pulling the trigger on the handle of her blade to make her strikes more powerful.

As she finished off the last of them, the woman noticed a bigger man with tattoos all over his arms, and was holding a flame thrower and blade hybrid weapon and charged at her. She then removed the magazine from the handle of her gun blade and replaced with a magazine filled with glowing red bullets in it. The blade then started heating up and started to create steam.

The woman then charged at the giant man with her flaming sword, but the man used his flame thrower on her. The little slave girl was terrified that she was burnt to a crisp. But the woman came out of the flame and was completely fine. She then slashed at the giant man's blade with her heated sword, looked that him dead in the eye, and smirked at him. At that time, the wind started to blow, moving her black hair covering her right eye and it revealed her silver eye. She then pulled the trigger on her weapon and the heated blade cut through the giant weapon like it was butter. Then she kicked the giant bandit's head so hard that it knock him out.

The woman manage to drive the bandits away, leaving the caged slaves behind. She used her weapon to destroy the lock on the cage, setting them all free. Then two people from the cage ran over to the little girl and hugged her tightly, making the woman think that those were her parents. She went over to make sure that they were okay, but when she got close, she notice they looked at her funny. It was then when she realized that her hair wasn't covering her silver eye anymore. She quickly covered it with hand and started to walk away. She was then stopped by something, making her look down and see the little girl hugging her leg and smiled at her.

The woman was obviously embarrassed of having two different colored irises, but the fact that the little girl wasn't paying attention to that, it made her smile. She then kneeled down and hugged the little girl back. As the sun start to set and the villagers praised her for stopping the slave trade, the crimson woman left to find who she was looking for. As she left, she was thinking that even though she didn't get any information about Adam Taurus, she smiled knowing that she did a good deed.

Then a crimson background came out and showed the woman with her body turned slightly to the right, her arms crossed, and held her weapon in gun mode. Then the picture moved to the right with three other silhouettes next to her and then a big P with crimson flames appeared below her.

* * *

 **Name; Pan Vyssiní**

 **Species; Human**

 **Age; 17 Years Old**

 **Height; 5'3"**

 **Weight; 124 lbs.**

 **Hair Color; Black**

 **Eye Color; Silver (Right) & Red (Left)**

 **Outfit Color; Crimson, Black, and Gold**

 **Weapon; Blazing Breaker**

 **Semblance; Fire Proof**

 **Symbol; a semi opened box with a demon arm coming out of the top and holding a fire ball under the box.**

* * *

 **This is the first member of my OC RWBY Team, Pan. I had the thought of making my own team for the RWBY universe. I know I have Team SLNT from SLNT RWBY, but I wanted to make a team with original characters, instead of characters from other series.**

 **Pan Vyssiní is the leader of my OC RWBY team, Team PARC (Pronounced Park). Her name, Pan is a shorten version of Pandora, which is what she is based on and Vyssiní is Greek for Crimson, which is her color. Like Pyrrha Nikos, she has a Greek theme to her. Her weapon is basically Lightning's weapon from Final Fantasy XIII, just changed to fit her Greek theme. Her weapon also has inspiration from a YouTube video called Fanmade Charcoal Trailer done by Mark, go check him out when you have the time.**

 **Let me know what you think of Pan. I worked really hard on this character and I'm proud of how she turned out. I just hope you like her too.**

 **Next Chapter; Azure Trailer**


	2. Azure Trailer

**Azure Trailer**

* * *

In an icy plain right outside of Atlas, two travelers were walking through a snow storm trying to figure out where to go. They were all wearing heavy winter coats, snow pants, snow boots, and were equipped with supplies to survive the cold. The one who was holding a map pointed at a cave in the distance, making the other nodded at them. The two then headed towards the cave and when they got inside, they put done their hoods, which revealed their appearances. One of them was a man with brown hair, a brown mustache and green eyes while the other was a young teenage girl with long magenta hair tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes.

The man then breathed a sigh of relief and said, " _I'm glad we got out of that._ "

" _It sure is, professor._ " Said the girl as she followed the professor deeper into the cave. After a couple minutes of walking, they finally entered a cavern with the walls covered in ice, icicles hanging from the ceiling, and it all shined from the illuminated dust crystals. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. Also in the cavern was a bunch of crumbled statues, broken pillars, and an old altar.

The professor with a huge smile on his face, said, " _Makenzie, we found it. We found the ruins._ " The professor then slide down the slope from where they were, making his assistant worried.

" _Be careful, professo_ r." Makenzie said as she slid down after him. Unlike the professor, who land perfectly, she fell on her butt. She then rubbed it in pain. " _Ow._ "

" _Just look at this._ " The professor said as Makenzie got up, brushed the snow off her and walked towards him. " _This is ancient history we've just found. Now, how about you check the altar of their while I take look at the dust crystals?_ "

Makenzie then sighed and said, " _Okay, professor._ " She then left the professor to take notes on the dust crystals. As she approached the altar, she noticed something weird about it. There was candle holder on it, which would be weird if it didn't have a half melted candle on it. Also by the gold stature of a monk was a blue flower which looked like it was freshly picked. As she was about to pick up the flower to examine it, she heard the professor scream in fear, making her turn around and see something that terrified her.

The professor was running away from a Beowolf Grimm, but is manage to scratch him in the back, making him fall unconscious. Makenzie tried to pull out her pick axe to attack it and save the professor, but another Beowolf landed behind her, crushing the altar and sending her falling into the snow. When she lifted her head up, she saw a whole pack of them walking towards her. She dragged herself back as far as she could before her back touched the ice walls of the cave. She was terrified at the sight of them, so she held her head, closed her eyes, and braced herself because she had no were to go.

Makenzie then heard a dying howl from one of the Beowolves and she was confused by what happened. She looked up a little bit and saw one of the Grimm dead on the ground and in front of her was her savior.

A dark skinned teenage boy with short, messy dark blue hair and yellow eyes was staring at Makenzie who looked at him in shock. He wore an azure vest which was open to reveal his abs, dark blue pants, black boots held by a white belt, long dark blue gloves that extend to the middle of his bicep with white fur at the end of them, and a Beowolf tooth hanging around his neck. He wields two golden bladed katana, one with an azure handle in his right hand and the other with a black handle in his left hand. He also has a tattoo of a wolf head with the kanji for ice on his right shoulder. But the most fascinating part of him was that he had a dark blue wolf tail coming out of his back.

Makenzie was in shock at the sight of a Faunus saving her, because she heard from the people of Atlas that all of them were criminals. Obviously, she didn't believe them, but she was still surprised to see a Faunus in front of her. The wolf Faunus then turned around and got himself ready to fight the Beowolf Grimm.

As one of the Beowolves charged at the wolf Faunus, he used his left katana to block the claw attack while using the right katana to stab it in the neck. He then charged at the other Beowolves as soon as the one he stabbed fell dead. Makenzie just watched as he cut them up into bits with his two katana. She then noticed one of that more were coming from behind him.

" _Look out!_ " Makenzie said as the Wolf Faunus quickly turned around and his hands glowed light blue and transferred it to his blades. He then slashed creating a light blue slash that when it hit the first four Beowolves, it froze them in place. She looked in awe at what she just saw.

The last five Beowolf Grimm then climbed their frozen companions to charge at the Wolf Faunus, but he all did was slam his foot on the ground creating an ice path next to him and jump on it after he created ice skates on his feet and skated on the path as he continued creating his path. He then surrounded the Grimm the spiral ice path with him skating up high on the path. He then jumped of the top of the spiral path and aimed his strike at the Grimm, but before he did, his eyes glowed light blue and created three ice blades from his aura. He then landed in the middle of the Beowolves, cutting off the heads of two and pierced the others with the ice blades.

Makenzie couldn't believe what she just witnessed. She just saw a Faunus that has a semblance of ice defeat a group of Beowolf Grimm by himself. She had so many questions going on in her mind. Who is he, where did he come from, and why would he save her?

The Wolf Faunus then push buttons on his two katana, causing the blade to retract and clip them to the side of his belt. He then waked over to the unconscious professor and check for a pulse. He then looked at the girl with his eyes which were they original yellow color.

" _He's alive_." Said the Wolf Faunus. " _I suggest you take him back to the city to give him medical tension._ "

Makenzie then ran over to the professor, grabbed the professor's arm and wrapped it around her neck. She then looked at the Faunus and said, " _Thank you and I'm sorry about your altar_."

" _Don't worry about it._ " The Faunus said as he looked at the destroyed altar. " _This isn't the first time it got destroyed._ "

Makenzie then asked one last question before she left with the professor. " _Who are you?_ "

The Wolf Faunus then looked at Makenzie, smiled at her and pulled out a blue flower from his vest. He then placed it behind her ear, making her blush, and whispered his name in her ear. He then said, " _Until we meet again._ " He then ran deeper into the cave and left the two travelers alone.

Makenzie was about to leave the way she and the professor came, but not before looking back and smiled. She then said, " _Thank you…Okami._ "

Then an Azure background comes up and shows the Wolf Faunus holding his black handled katana sideways while the azure one was above his head and was ready to strike. His picture then moved next to Pan's picture with two other silhouettes appearing next to him and the an A with azure icicles coming out of the bottom appeared below him.

* * *

 **Name;** **Okami Aoihana**

 **Species; Wolf Faunus**

 **Age; 17 Years Old**

 **Height; 5'11"**

 **Weight; 140 lbs.**

 **Hair Color; Dark Blue**

 **Eye Color; Yellow (Light Blue when he uses his semblance)**

 **Outfit Color; Azure, Dark blue, Black, & White**

 **Weapon; Kori-Tsume & Yoru-Kiba **

**Semblance; Freezing Cold**

 **Symbol; a wolf head with the kanji for ice on the forehead**

* * *

 **Meet the second member of Team PARC, Okami Aoihana. His name, Okami means wolf in Japanese and Aoihana means blue flower (or at least that's what I got from Google Translate). His weapons are Kori-Tsume (means Ice Claw) and Yoru-Kiba (means Night Fang). His fighting style is based off of Miyamoto Musashi, the historical Japanese dual wielding swordsman mixed with Iceman from X-Men**

 **Also, Makenzie, the girl that Okami saved, is going to be part of the story, but not as the main team. You'll see in future chapters.**

 **Next Chapter; Forest Trailer**


	3. Forest Trailer

**Forest Trailer**

* * *

It was night time in the city of Mistral and the thieves were out tonight. Most of the thieves in this city only steal for their own survival or just for the sake of stealing. Tonight, one thief, standing on a flag pole, was about to make her move.

The thief wore a black mask that covers he nose, mouth and neck, white buttoned blouse, black pants held by a light brown belt, a light brown leather vest with black buttons, light brown leather boots, black leather gloves, a light brown leather holster holing a dark green handled knife, and a dark green hood. The thief also had a golden bow with emeralds incrusted in it and a light brown leather quiver fill with arrows attach to her back. Both on her mask and quiver, she had a symbol of a feather and an arrow making an X, both done in green.

The thief was running on the roof tops of the buildings of Mistral to steal a couple items from a local rich person. The thief was clearly experienced because she walked on rope, landed perfectly on points on the roofs, and leaned on the wall to walk alongside it and remand on detected. The thief then opened a window to the place she was supposed to steal something and entered the building. The thief then noticed a security guard walking around and as quietly as she could, walked behind him and knock him clean out. She then heard someone coming and she quickly grabbed the big bald man she knocked and dragged him away.

" _So then I said, 'screw you' and just walk out of there._ " Said one of the security guards to the other as they walked towards the thieves' direction.

" _Ha ha. You're a legend._ " Said the other security guard. He then heard a door close and it made him and his partner kind of suspicions. " _Did you hear that? No one's supposed to be up except us._ "

The security guards then put up their guns and said to his partner, " _Let's check it out._ " The two then walked quietly to check out the noise and when they got there they say nothing. While they went to one of the closed doors, they were unaware that the thief was above them, aiming her bow and arrow at them. Before the guards had a chance to open the door, she shot her arrow at them, but it hit the ground and created a green smoke cloud. The security guards fell unconscious because of the smoke and because the thief was wearing a mask, she wasn't affected by it, giving her time to hide them in the closet with their other security guard friend.

" _Man, the security guards today suck._ " The thief said to herself as she continued to sneak to find what she's looking for. She then approached the end of the hallway, leaned her body against the wall, and poked her head out a tiny bit to see what was going on. Apparently, a big party was going on and it was about a rich man showing off his new art piece, a small stature of an ancient warrior, which was what the thief was after. She then thought to herself, ' _Well, this is going to be more difficult than I thought._ '

The thief noticed a vent across from her and decided that the vents would be the best way to complete her mission without anyone else noticing her. So, she opened the vent, went inside it and closed the vent back up. She then crawled through the vents, trying very hard not to make too much noise. When she got to the end of the vents, she noticed that she was now in the power room. She opened the vent, crawled out, and made her way to the power box to turn off the power. But she looked down and noticed that she accidently stepped through a red laser and tripped a silent alarm that only the guards can hear.

" _Ah, crap._ " The thief said as a bunch of guards came into the power room and noticed her standing there. They recognized her by her green hood.

" _It's her! The Green Phantom!_ " One of the guards said as he and the rest of the guard pointed their guns at her.

The thief then put her hands on her hips and said, " _How rude. Is that really how you treat your guests?_ "

" _Fire!_ " One of the guard yelled as all of them shot at the Green Phantom, but she manage to dodge them with her agility. She then grabbed her bow and one of her arrows from her quiver and shot it at the guards. The arrow hit the ground and started beeping. The guard got hide for cover and the arrow made a miniature explosion that didn't disturbed the party above them.

The thief then ran towards the guards and knock most of them out by kicking them or hitting them with her bow. One of the guards hide for cover and grabbed a walkie talkie from his vest.

" _Ms. Blueheart._ " The guard said in his walkie talkie. " _Come in, Ms. Blueheart._ "

Above them, a woman with short brown hair, blue eyes and a black dress heard one of the guards through her earpiece. She then pressed the earpiece and said, " _What? I'm busy._ "

" _She's here._ " Said the guard through her ear piece. " _The Green Phantom is here._ "

Ms. Blueheart then gritted her teeth in anger. She then turned to the people she was talking to with a smile and said, " _Excuse me. I'll be right back._ "

Then one of the rich people asked, " _Is everything all right?_ "

" _Yes. Yes. Everything is fine._ " Said Ms. Blueheart. " _I just need to take care of something._ " She then walked away from group with her nice smile turned into an angry face.

Below the party, the thief finished off the last of the guards by shooting a regular arrow at the corner of his vest, pinning him to the wall. She then walked up to him and knock him out with her bow. After that, she heard someone coming and quickly ran towards the power box and turned off the power to the whole building.

When the power turned off, the party guests were confused, but they just ignored it, think it was just a power outage and the emergency power will turn on. But Ms. Blueheart, who was holding a gun in her hand, thought otherwise. She turned on the flash light on her gun and looked around in the dark, hoping to find the criminal. When she got to the power room, she saw all of her men on the ground unconscious, but no criminal.

" _Did you really think you caught me?_ " Said a voice behind Ms. Blueheart, who was too late to react the Green Phantom taking her arm, putting it behind her back, making her drop her gun, and held a knife near her throat.

Ms. Blueheart then said in anger, " _You won't get away with this._ "

The Green Phantom then mocked Ms. Blueheart by saying, " _Well, considering I just knock out all of your men and I have you right where I want you, I kind of am getting away with this._ "

Ms. Blueheart then sighed and asked, " _What do you want?_ "

The Green Phantom giggled, removed the knife from Ms. Blueheart's throat and put it in her holster. She then place her hand on her shoulder, moved the strap of the dress and said, " _I think you know what I want, sweetheart_."

A couple minutes later, the emergency power finally turned back on and then a scream from an old man standing and looking at an empty display stand where the warrior stature was.

" _NO! MY STATUE!_ " The old rich man said as he kneeled to the floor with his hands holding his head. Everyone in the group was shocked at what they saw, except for a girl with orange hair tied up in bun at the back of her head, green eyes, wearing the same black dress as Ms. Blueheart, and carrying a duffle bag walking out the door. " _WHERE THE HELL IS BLUEHEART!?_ "

In a spare closet next to the power room, Ms. Blueheart was strip down to her underwear, bound, gagged and blindfolded. She muffled through her gag, trying to get out of her bonds and chase after the Green Phantom, but was unable to because the thief was too good at tying people up. On top of that, holding the door closed was the unconscious guards.

Outside the building, the Green Phantom looked in her duffle bag, which held the Green Phantom's clothes and the warrior statue, smiled at her victory.

" _Alright, another successful mission._ " Said the Green Phantom. She then moved the stolen dress up a little more. " _Man, this dress is tight around my bust. Oh well, nothing I can do about it. Now, let's sell this and give the money to some who needs it more than I do._ "

Then a picture came up of the Green Phantom with her hood down, her bow in her right hand while reaching for an arrow with her other hand, and smirked. Her picture then moved next to Pan and Okami's pictures with one silhouette left and then the letter R with the two legs as arrows appeared below her.

* * *

 **Name; Robin Verde**

 **Species; Human**

 **Age; 17 Years Old**

 **Height; 4'10"**

 **Weight; 120 lbs.**

 **Hair Color; Orange**

 **Eye Color; Dark Green**

 **Outfit Color; Dark Green, Light Brown, Black, and White**

 **Weapon; Striking Nature (Bow), Tiny Leaf (Knife), and many different dust arrows**

 **Semblance; Camouflage (Can only do for a short time because it uses too much aura)**

 **Symbol; a feather and an arrow making an X**

* * *

 **Meet Robin Verde, the third member of Team PARC. If you couldn't tell from her name, her outfit, or her fighting style, she is based off of Robin Hood. Her last name, Verde, is Spanish for Green, which is her color. She uses different kinds of arrows like the Green Arrow, has the stealth and personality of Sly Cooper, and the hair of Aoi Sakurai from Rail Wars, just in a different color. And yes, she is a lesbian.**

 **Also, in case you were wondering why I called this the Forest Trailer is because Robin's color is dark green and when I think dark green, I think of the forest.**

 **Next Chapter; Brown Trailer**


	4. Brown Trailer

**Brown Trailer**

* * *

In a little park in Vale at night time, a young man wearing a…

" _Hold up. Hold up._ " Um…Said the young man looking at something. " _Look, I can introduce myself just fine. Hello everybody, my name is Cletus B. Kiddo, but I'd prefer if you just call me Kid. I wear these really cool clothes, like this awesome grey shirt with my symbol on it, this dark brown pants, this brown leather jacket with these weird silver shoulder things, these brown leather boots, and my lucky brown cowboy hat with silver metal going around it._ "

" _I also have brown hair. It's kind of long, but not too long, if that makes sense. And it's messy just like me. But by the coolest part about me are my eyes._ " He then widens his eye getting disturbingly close to the audience. " _See, they're purple_. _Also, I forgot to mention this with my outfit, but also have these brown leather holster on each side of my brown belt. Each holster holds my two best friends._ "

Cletus then… " _Hey, what did I just say when I introduced myself?_ " I…I mean, Kid then pulls out two revolvers. Both of them done in silver and brown. " _Hey, my friends have names. Let me introduce you to them. The revolver is named Billy and he loves shooting people in the face. Or is that Carl? Or is that just me? I have no idea._ "

" _Hey!_ " Said a thug that came out of nowhere and caught Kid off guard. (He's not really because he talking to one of his revolvers.) I said caught Kid off guard.

" _Huh, what?_ " Said Kid as he turned around to see a group of thugs behind him. " _Oh hello!_ "

The main thug then asked, " _Who are you talking to?!_ "

" _Um, the readers of this story, duh!_ " Kid then turns back to the reader. " _Can you believe these guys? So rude._ "

The thugs looked at each other in confusion, just like me right now. The thug leader then said, " _You talking to nobody!_ "

Kid then turned back to the thugs. " _Hey, that's not nice! The readers are probably really nice people and if you don't show respect, I'm gonna go high noon on your asses!_ "

Kid then turned back to the reader. " _Sorry about that. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I was…_ "Then one of the thugs shot his hat off his head. " _*Growl* Oh now you gonna get it! Let's go, Billy and Carl! Hey, Author dude, commentate on my battle! YEEHAW!_ " Um…okay.

Kid charges at the thugs while they are shooting at him. Every shot is missing him because of his semblance, which turns his body into sand. He then turned into a sand cloud and flew around the thugs. He then shot all of the thugs with his revolvers. After he shot them, he went to them and looked at the bodies for some reason.

" _I'm counting, shut up!_ " Said Kid. " _Now let's see, one blue bullet for Carl. One orange bullet for Billy. Another blue. Another orange. Another blu…Carl._ " He was now looking the revolver with the blue C on the handle. " _You got one more kill than Billy. How many times do I have to tell you? You have to share._ "

" _Hey!_ " Said a voice coming from behind Kid.

" _Ah, jeez. What now?_ " Kid then looks behind him to see a giant thug behind him. The thug had many tattoos on his arms, his face had a scar on it, and he held a giant hammer. " _Seriously? I have to fight this guy? *sigh* Okay, let's do this._ "

The giant thug then used his giant hammer to try and hit Kid, kid turned into a sand cloud to dodge the attack. He then land on the thugs, shoulders and used the revolver with an orange B on it to…" _His name is Billy!_ " Okay, he used Billy to shot the giant thug in the face. He then jumped off the thug, letting him fall, and landed on the ground.

" _Okay, now, everyone has an equal amount of kills._ " Kid then spun his revolvers around and placed them in his holsters. " _Now, where did my hat go?_ "

" _Hey, Kid._ " Said someone next Kid, which made him…

" _Yeah. Yeah. Made me turn around. Oh, hey Nora._ " Kid saw a girl with orange hair, teal eyes, and wore a white shirt with pink sleeves and a pink heart with a lightning bolt going through it, pink shorts, white socks with pink rings, pink shoes with white laces, pink wrist bands, and a pink sweat band. This outfit indicated that she was going on a jog.

" _I found your hat._ " Nora said as she gave Kid his hat.

" _Awesome! Thanks Nora._ " Kid said as he looked at the reader and pointed at Nora. " _Coolest chick ever._ "

Nora then look in his direction Kid was looking in confusion and asked, " _Who are you talking to?_ "

" _The readers._ " Said Kid.

" _Oh, well it's nice to meet all of you._ " Nora said as she waved to the readers. " _Anyway, I'm gonna find Ren. See ya later, Kid._ "

" _Cool, I'll text you later._ " Kid said as he waved goodbye to his friend and I am really confused right now. "Now, what's next? Going into a position for the ending thing? If so," He then pulled out his revolvers. "I got a cool pose for all of you guys. See ya in the story. Yeehaw!"

He then jumped pointing his right revolver in the air and his left revolver at the reader. And somehow, he manage to freeze himself, make a brown background appear behind him, and moved next to Pan, Okami, and Robin. Then a C with the top looking like a revolver appeared below him.

* * *

 **Name; Cletus B. Kiddo (B stands for Brown and he prefers to be called Kid)**

 **Species; Human**

 **Age; 17 Years Old**

 **Height; 5'7"**

 **Weight; 155 lbs.**

 **Hair Color; Dark Brown**

 **Eye Color; Purple**

 **Outfit Color; Brown, Dark Brown, Grey, and Silver**

 **Weapon; Billy the Revolver and Carl the Revolver**

 **Semblance; Sandman**

 **Symbol; a horned mask with a revolver at the bottom pointing diagonally to the right.**

* * *

 **Yep, I just made a Billy the Kid/Deadpool hybrid OC. So, expect some fourth wall breaking in this story. And yes, he made an Overwatch reference when he threatened the thugs and he is friends with Nora.**

 **And with that, all of the members of Team PARC have been revealed. Now all that is left is to start the story.**

 **Kid; Yeah, it's gonna be fun.**

 **Me; Hey, what are you doing here?**

 **Kid; I'm just saying goodbye to the readers.**

 **Me; Get out of here!**

 **Next Chapter; Beacon Academy**


End file.
